Zane's Attraction
by YamiKaykaMotou
Summary: It is the time of the Graduation Match and Zane's thoughts are on his opponent, but not about defeating him. Zane/Jaden. COMPLETE.


**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Obviously, this takes place around the time of the Graduation Match from Season One.**

Zane glanced back at the Slifer dorm as he left, his gaze fastened on the room he had just left. He had known for some time that he wanted Jaden for his opponent in the Graduation Match. It had simply been a matter of telling Jaden about it. Well, he had done it and Jaden happily accepted the honor.

Yes, Jaden was the perfect opponent. He had never forgotten how the boy acted after Zane had defeated him; it was different from all the other opponents. His opponents would be upset at losing and vowing angrily that they would beat him yet. Jaden, however, simply thanking him for the duel. At the time, Zane simply nodded and walked away, but he knew that he would want to duel Jaden again later in the year. He just didn't think it would be his last duel at Duel Academy. Oh, well. Who knew what the future held? Maybe they would duel each other as pro duelists? That certainly seemed to be Jaden's destiny.

Zane walked across campus and toward the Obelisk Blue boys' dorms. He had seen Jaden's skills as a duelist improve throughout the year, winning against almost impossible odds. It was impressive and inspiring.

Inspiring. Yes, Jaden inspired others to improve their skills and his easygoing personality won over a lot of people, his brother Syrus for one. Zane even considered himself one of Jaden's friends. However as the year went on, Zane felt something for Jaden that went beyond friendship. Zane closed his eyes as he stood at his room's window and an image of Jaden appeared in his mind. He had to admit that Jaden was cute in his own way and his easy grin was almost infectious as the boy always seemed to have fun dueling. Zane was always so focused and serious when dueling, but he found Jaden's approach to the game refreshing.

_Could I be…attracted to Jaden? I do feel more than friendship toward him. _He clenched a fist. _Great. I meet someone I'm attracted to and I'll be graduating shortly. But, I can let him know of my feelings before I leave for good. I could invite him to my matches over the summer along with Syrus, of course._

"I'll be back in a while, Sy," Jaden said as he closed the door and trotted down the steps. He was still feeling good about dueling Zane in the Graduation Match, the biggest duel of the year, even bigger than the School Duel! _I can hardly believe that Zane chose me for his opponent. I've been wanting to duel him for ages and now I've got my chance!_

Jaden walked down to the spot where Syrus and he had a practice duel to prepare for their tag duel they had earlier in the year. It was the aftermath of that duel that brought up Zane's name and his connection to Syrus.

His desire to boost his friend's self-confidence prompted him to seek a duel with Zane. Crowler had stopped him from filling out a duel request form. Despite that, he got his duel with Zane and was quickly defeated: The first one since coming to the Academy. Nonetheless, Jaden wasn't too upset about it. He had known he wouldn't beat Zane, but it did give Syrus the boost he needed to help him win the tag duel.

The wind ruffled Jaden's hair and he closed his eyes against it. Since that duel with the Obelisk Blue, he had been improving his skills and tactics. The thing was, so was Zane. He had watched the older boy go through the year calm, cool, and collected. Nothing seemed to faze him. It wasn't until the duel with Camula that showed Zane's vulnerable side: His love for his brother.

_That duel showed Zane's just as human as the rest of us. He's protective of Syrus, willing to do anything to keep him safe. I'm the same way when it comes to my friends. And Zane is definitely a friend._ An image of Zane appeared behind the brunette's closed eyes. He opened them to stare at the ocean. The image of Zane was still clear to him. The deep blue eyes and teal-colored hair were an awesome combination and it suited him.

_Syrus says he got the good looks in the family, but Zane's looks are good too. Better than good actually. He's handsome._ Jaden paused in his thoughts, blinking rapidly. _Did I just think Zane's handsome? Yeah, I guess did. Is it possible that I'm…attracted to Zane? I never would have thought of it before, but now? I won't tell him, he likely just considers me a friends and that's fine. Now…I need to prep my deck for the match._

The day of the Graduation Match arrived and excitement was in the air. Everyone was interested in seeing their top duelist go up against a freshman who had proven time and again that you didn't need top grades to be a great duelist. Indeed, his skills were amazing that it was clear that after Zane left, Jaden would be the school's top duelist. Zane slipped on his duel disk and made sure he had his deck on him before leaving the doom to head for the arena. His thoughts turned to Jaden as he walked.

_I just can't get Jaden out of my mind. I've been thinking about him ever since I went out to Slifer to tell him about the match._ He sighed. _I can't deny it: I really like Jaden. I must make certain that I tell him either before or after the match._

The roar of the crowd was heard from the hall as he paused outside the duelist entrance. Zane stood there, drinking in the sound, knowing this was what his life would be filled with: People talking excitedly about the duel or maybe chanting his name. The thought of it sent a thrill through him.

The sound of rapid footsteps reached him and he turned to see Jaden running up the hall. He had his trademark grin and once he was closer said, "Hey, Zane. Ready to get your game on?"

He gave a tiny smile. "I'm always ready. Just make sure you give it your all."

"Always do." Jaden started to walk to the opposite side of the arena and Zane realized that now would be the perfect time to tell Jaden. _If I don't, I may end up distracted during the duel. That would not be good for either of us._

"Jaden, wait," he called and headed toward the freshman when he had stopped and turned. "I have discovered that I kept thinking about you ever since I visited your dorm."

"You have? That's interesting 'cause I've been thinking about you since then too."

Zane closed his eyes and his smile grew a little. "That's good to hear." He opened his eyes. "I consider myself your friend, however lately I feel more than friendship with you. My conclusion is that I really like you. I would be willing to call it love."

Jaden's face perked up. "You love me? Well, I'm…I'm attracted to you." Jaden's cheeks turned as red as his jacket.

Zane felt amused by Jaden's embarrassment. "Would you call it love?"

"I…I think so."

"Good." Zane leaned down and placed a quick, loving kiss on Jaden's lips. "I'll be sure to invite you to my summer duels along with Syrus. Now, let's get to the match and know that I won't go easy on you even though I love you."

"I don't want you to." Jaden grinned before turning and heading for his place. Zane turned and walked into the arena; even though the duel hadn't yet started, he felt as if he had already won.

The End


End file.
